User talk:Squall L.
Sure no problem, sorry for ditching you last night, was in a hurry. :P Uhm 14:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squall if want to add an animated GIF to a page do I add it as a photo a video or does it matter? Hai. U shud cum on chat. Js. мƴ н℮αґт ṧкḯρ﹩ α ♭ℯ@т ❤ 03:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, for a while I did like Clare, (waaaaaay back in season 8) but then I wasn't a big fan. I never really liked Eli, for a bit I liked Drew (just because my still-developing teen mind said he was cute), and my absolute favorite from the show is Marco. Then he left and the job was turned to Sav. Now he's gone, and I can't find a suitable replacement. Funny how the show now sucks, but I can't bear to miss an episode. Hey Skwall So I'm in the process of making MAJOR wiki changes. Check out the new emotes! http://ecrap.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Hey Squall,holler at me when you can,bro. 21:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) FRAK! I forgot to sign in but this is you know who. 21:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) HELL. YES. I would be rather happeh. c: You can thank Nate(Caoil) for them, haha. He's the computer wizard. *_* but yeah, I think they look great! Why waste a second not loving who you are? 04:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lolol, sure. I'm guessing you mean the EClare/Drew ones. But the two good quality Eli and Clare ones must stay. :P Why waste a second not loving who you are? 23:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god...I was bored, so I took the Which Degrassi Character Are You? quiz on Teennick, and I got DREW. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Thanks :). A few need a picture still, so I figured you could pick those. Tayler(: My heart's a stereo♪ 01:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squally Wally<3 Hey man I missed you so much! I've wanted so many times to email you, but I've been too lazy to log onto yahoo. Although if I can log onto the Degrassi wiki I can log in to talk to you right? :) I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you or anything I thought about you a lot! I'm so glad to hear form you I've missed you so much on the wiki. You are one of my favorite users on there and I feel like you understand me. I feel you on the whole Degrassi thing last night I was thinking about giving up on this show because the relationships plots are bullshit and the writers are pissing me the fuck off! This show has become a TV version of Twilight! Anyways I will most definitely be visting this site a lot more now that I know you're an admin on here. Love ya man. <3TifaLockhartFan 05:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good!<3TifaLockhartFan 04:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, Skwall. Nothing much, you know. Just dealing with John and his bullshit, nothing new really. You should totes come on Degrassi Chat whenever you can. We gotta catch up! It's really weird that you aren't around anymore. P.S. Tyrone misses you so. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 03:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Personally why are u hating on Drew?! heyy Hey Squall! How are you? TOP 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) oasidjf YOU SHOULD COME BACK TO THE WIKI, EVERYONE MISSES YOU D: